This disclosure relates generally to installations for managing the cable and connector used to charge the batteries of an electric vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an overhead charging station which employs lowering and raising an electric cable having a connector for electrically connecting the electric vehicle service equipment (EVSE) with the battery power charging unit of the electric vehicle (EV).
With the large number of electric vehicle chargers being deployed for public use, there has arisen a need to manage the electric cable that connects the electric vehicle to the electric vehicle service equipment (EVSE). When the cable is not stored properly or left on the ground or pavement, it is exposed to the elements, such as rain, snow, ice and dirt. The cable left on the ground also becomes a tripping hazard. Systems that use cables and pulleys require outriggers that take up a large amount of space and still leave the cable exposed.
Publicly accessible EVSE installations have become widespread and assume numerous configurations and capabilities. Commonly, a publicly accessible EVSE is a post-mounted installation having a permanently attached electrical cable which may extend up to 25 feet in order to accommodate the connection to the electric vehicle. From a safety standpoint, it is exceedingly important that the cable cannot be allowed to lie on the pavement or adjacent area where it can be exposed to the elements, damaged, run-over or otherwise degraded. Furthermore in some installations such as public garages and multi dwelling homes, there are no walls or adequate space to mount currently available EVSEs. In addition, ground mounted EVSE may require protection bollard, which can be almost as expensive as the EVSE itself.
Ideally, the cable and connector, when not in use, should be raised to a height out of reach of vandals and those passing by, and automatically lowered to the point that the connector end of the cable is easily grasped by the user and freely extended to reach the inlet connector on the electric vehicle.
Naturally, it is highly desirable that any mechanism which allows the power cable to be extended and retracted must be reliable and efficient since the functionality of the EVSE is very dependent upon the connectivity to the electric vehicle and the integrity of the electrical connection.
This disclosure also pertains to the modularity and flexibility of the components of the EVSE and its support equipment and a management system which can easily be configured to meet the various system requirements.